1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases for drills and the like and more particularly pertains to a revolving index case for sets of drills and the like which may be adapted for storing, organizing, transporting, and displaying sets of elongated objects within a compact case which permits selection of one of the set while simultaneously positively retaining unselected objects within the case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cases for drills and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, cases for drills and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing twist drills and similar elongated objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for storing twist drills and similar elongated objects in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
The prior art discloses a multi-carrier drill bit container as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,005 to Hemmings et al., a drill bit carrying case in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,822 to Hemmings, a drill bit index case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,467 to Knoblauch, a protective carrying case for drill bits in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,469 to Miner, and a drill holding case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,149 to Huot.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a revolving index case for sets of drills and the like for storing, organizing, transporting, and displaying sets of elongated objects within a compact case which permits selection of one of the set while simultaneously positively retaining unselected objects within the case.
In this respect, the revolving index case for sets of drills and the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing, organizing, transporting, and displaying sets of elongated objects.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a revolving index case for sets of drills and the like which can be used for storing, organizing, transporting, and displaying sets of elongated objects within a compact case which permits selection of one of the set while simultaneously positively retaining unselected objects within the case. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for storing twist drills and similar elongated objects. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.